1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anodes for lithium (Li) ion secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
High energy density solid state Li ion secondary batteries, having a Li metal negative electrode (anode), are limited with respect to their performance due to volume changes in the anode during charging and discharging as well as due to the formation of Li dendrites. These volume changes that occur when the battery is operated can lead to cracks and other related mechanical failures that limit performance. Li plating, for example in the battery negative electrode, can result in Li dendrites, which can grow between the negative electrode and the positive electrode and through the electrolyte causing an electrical short therebetween and leading to catastrophic failure of the battery.
One or more embodiments of the present invention describe novel and inventive high surface area anode structures that address these problems and others.